Bebé
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: La conversación anterior no era la primera en su tipo que tenían desde que el hijo de los Ono hubiese llegado y sinceramente Akane estaba a punto de perder su extensa paciencia


Bebé

.-.-.-.-.-.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Ranma estaba de mal humor, de hecho para ser sinceros, estaba de PESIMO humor.

Estaba sentado en las escaleras mientras veía como Akane arrullaba con mimo a uno de sus sobrinos, y aunque regularmente le encantaba pasar tiempo con el hijo de Kasumi, hoy simplemente no tenía ganas de soportarlo.

El matrimonio Ono había salido el día anterior de viaje, un primo de Tofu se casaba y habían solicitado a la pareja en la boda, sin embargo, el primer inconveniente era que el primogénito de los mismos era pequeño para soportar un viaje y una fiesta en condiciones, por ello habían optado por dejarlo en manos de su tía favorita, además de que casualmente a parte de los prometidos no había nadie en la residencia Tendo.

La situación no hubiera sido un problema en realidad de no ser porque el pequeño de apenas un año estaba dentando y había estado llorando todo el día. Akane parecía tener la paciencia de un santo, por lo menos en esta ocasión, por su lado Ranma sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento.

Resoplo por centésima vez, se supone que vendrían a recoger al niño por la mañana, pero habían llamado para avisar que a mitad de carretera se habían topado con un accidente que obstruía parte de los carriles, causando un tráfico infernal, por lo cual, ahora, a las casi siete de la noche aun no llegaban por él.

\- Ranma ¿me puedes pasar otro pañal?- pidió tranquila, sin embargo para Saotome esto le causo mayor molestia. Subió despacio las escaleras, entró a la antigua habitación de Kasumi y de la maleta del bebé tomó lo que Akane pedía. Bajó con aún más lento paso a lo que Akane al verlo a la distancia le hizo una mueca para que se apurara, pero él la ignoró.

Akane recostó al bebé juntó al tibio kotatsu y empezó el proceso de cambio; el niño de todas formas lloró durante y siguió llorando después de la muda

\- ¿puedes hacer que se calle?- dijo recargando la cabeza en la mesa

\- Ranma, solo es un bebé…se siente mal y seguro extraña a su mamá

\- un bebé que ya acabó con mi paciencia- reclamó - ¡no lo aguanto!

\- baja la voz- demandó bajo- estoy intentando que se calme y eso no ayuda

\- solo… solo haz que se calle…- le hizo una seña con la mano como su quisiera estrangular a su sobrino

\- si te molesta tanto ¿Porqué no vas arriba?

\- ¿y porqué tendría que hacerlo? Es mi casa puedo hacer, decir y estar donde me dé la gana- propagó, Akane contuvo las ganas de golpearlo.

Como si aquella frase hubiera sido una declaración de guerra, el bebé lloró aún más fuerte

\- ya cariño- dijo con calma y meciéndolo, Ranma masculló molesto; ella tomó el biberón al que previamente había suministrado un analgésico e intento dárselo

\- ¡solo ponlo en su escandalosa boca!- el niño lloró a grito vivo rechazando el indumeto - ¡Akane!- se tapó los oídos

\- ¡ve a dormir arriba!- le pidió enojada

\- ¡ve tú a dejarlo arriba!- la propuesta estúpida hizo que rodara los ojos y bufara

La conversación anterior no era la primera en su tipo que tenían desde que el hijo de los Ono hubiese llegado y sinceramente Akane estaba a punto de perder su extensa paciencia, cuando por milagro del cielo se oyó como la puerta de entrada se abría.

\- ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento tanto!- entró Kasumi con una disculpa, Akane no sabía a ciencia cierta si se disculpaba con ella o con su propio hijo. Tan pronto su dulce voz se dejó oír el niño aumentó su berrinche reclamando ir con su madre, quien lo tomó cariñosa entre sus brazos, el empezó a calmarse y a ella si le aceptó la mamila - ¿les causo muchos problemas?

\- no / si – respondieron los prometidos al mismo tiempo, Kasumi miró a Ranma, él nunca era grosero con ella y aunque no la miraba pues seguía con la cabeza sobre la mesa, sabía que de estarla encarando le estaría haciendo una mueca. Miro a su hermana menor confundida y ella, suspirando de nuevo, le hizo señas para que no le prestara atención.

\- bien, lo siento en verdad chicos, ojalá nuestros padres hubieran estado para que los ayudaran, ¿Cuándo regresan de esas vacaciones?

\- en tres días, y al parecer la están pasando bien en Hokkaido, te mandaron saludos- Kasumi sonrió

\- bueno, ya nos vamos, Tufu nos espera afuera con el auto encendido, tiene miedo de que el frio haga que no vuelva a arrancar si lo apaga, estuvo haciendo sonidos extraños durante el camino

\- no te preocupes, iré por las cosas de Atsushi- ella subió corriendo las escaleras, muy pronto estuvo de regreso.

\- Gracias de nuevo por cuidarlo, y de verdad lamento las molestias Ranma- el joven ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de moverse de su posición.

Akane acompañó a Kasumi hasta la salida

\- por cierto, Nabiki llamó, nos visitará para año nuevo-

\- ¡qué bien! ¡nos ponemos de acuerdo luego!- gritó corriendo hacía el auto mientras tapaba con gruesas cobijas a su hijo

\- ¡revisen pronto el auto y cuídense!- Akane movió la mano en despedida, su cuñado también lo hizo desde el auto.

Entró pronto a la casa y cerro con seguro. Se froto las manos y se quitó los zapatos nuevamente; caminó hasta el comedor y encontró a su prometido mirando a la nada, con una cara de molestia que ni él podía con ella

\- Ranma, ¿no crees que fuiste muy grosero?

\- naa… ya estaba más que harto…- cambió de posición haciendo muecas de enfado.

Akane se acercó hasta él y le tomó del brazo haciendo fuerza para que se pusiera de pie

\- vamos bebé- el joven enrojeció enseguida, si bien Akane y él ahora tenían una verdadera relación, nunca había sido tan "cursis" con apodos; se levantó sin objeción y se dejó conducir.

\- ¿có… cómo… me…

\- ni te emociones- aclaró - casi cumples 21 y te comportaste igual o más fastidioso que Atsushi, te dije que podías tomar para calmar el dolor, incluso te dejé los medicamentos en tu habitación desde ayer, y seguiste tan latoso como si fueran tus primeros dientes

\- ¡tú no sabes lo que duelen Akane!- reclamó mientras subían las escaleras.

\- claro que lo sé, el año pasado me salió la primera muela del juicio, pero a diferencia de ti, me retiré a descansar, tomé medicina y no estaba detrás de los mimos como bebé

\- ¡yo no estaba…- Akane le dio un empujón, lo había llevado a su propia habitación y dejado en su cama

\- no puedo creer que terminó con uno y empiezo con otro; quédate ahí, tapate- ordenó tocando su frente- Dios, ni la fiebre hace que te aplaques Saotome, iré por los medicamentos y te prepararé un té de clavo, ¡ah!- recordó de pronto regresando a su lado – creo que el spray analgésico de Atsushi se quedó en la cocina, también te lo pondré- dijo con burla

\- que graciosa…- fue lo único que pronunció antes de que ella se fuera.

Minutos después Akane estaba de nuevo a su lado esperando que terminara de beber el agua, para poner en sus manos el té caliente

\- veamos cómo funciona eso, si no te hace efecto te pondré el spray- dijo seria

\- ¡no usaré esa cosa para bebés!

\- no te estoy preguntando- esperó paciente a que acabara con la bebida- y hazte para allá, voy a recostarme- ella le quitó la taza de las manos y apagó el foco, Saotome más que sonrojado se hizo a un lado, en ningún momento se quejó.

Quedaron a la luz de la lámpara del escritorio mientras se acomodaban de tal forma que Ranma estaba acurrucado contra el abdomen de ella, entre las cobijas.

\- Akane…- llamó despacio

\- ¿mmm?- ella también estaba cansada, habían sido días cansados

\- gracias- pronunció antes de empezar a dormitar, la medicina hacía efecto rápido.

\- de nada amor…- Ranma sonrió de lado, "amor" era mejor que "cariño"

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Aclaraciones

\- Los dientes en los bebes salen más o menos cerca de los 6 meses de edad y los más "conflictivos" que son muelas y caninos cerca del año de edad.

\- Las muelas del juicio en adultos regularmente salen alrededor de los 20 años, de hecho hay una "leyenda" que dice que estas muelas fueron hechas para recordarles lo que duele la aparición de los dientes cuando niños y así aprendan a ser pacientes con los más pequeños.

\- El clavo es una hierbita que más bien parece un clavito de madera que tiene muchos usos medicinales, especialmente, por lo menos en mi país lo usan para el dolor en los dientes.

\- El nombre del hijo de Kasumi, por si se les hizo conocido, para los que me seguían desde historias anteriores, lo use en otra historia "El abrazo especial", digamos que estas dos historias podrían ser del mismo universo xD.

.-.-.-.-.

N/A

Todos juntos ¡04!, a 27 de Dic.

Gracias a todos por seguir conmigo, ya falta menos, en especial a:

\- hinatacris

\- Btaisho

\- azzulaprincess

\- Llek BM

\- Hatsuhana

\- beaIbarraza

\- Juany Rdz

\- saotomedgo

\- pceleste377

\- Luz

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- livamesauribe

\- Andy-Saotome-Tendo

\- Ranma84

\- Benani0125

\- felicius

\- RankanaNa

\- Guest

\- Haruri Saotome

\- 1Andrea11

\- Caro Ortega

\- SakuraSaotome

\- Heather Ran

\- nancyricoleon

\- Grace

¡Los quiero un montón a todos! De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
